Amethyst Sparkle's Adventure
by King Spike Rules
Summary: 500 years after Princess Twilight took the rains from Celestia and Luna, so they could get some well earned rest. Twilight married Spike and the two ruled and raised their daughter, Amethyst Sparkle. But thanks to Twilight, she's began rebels and against her best wishes, is allowed to go to Ponyville to live for a while. But a great evil lurks to claim her as it's own. Oc story T


**Hello, this is the beginning of Amethyst Sparkle's Adventure. Now, this is an OC story. The only one that is one hundred percent mine is the main villain. Amethyst Sparkle is from the great minds of TwilightStormshi and kitsune youkai. Now, Celestia and Luna will be in this fic, they are just miner ponies in here. Now lets start.**

Prologue: A Change of Life.

_In the land of Equestria, ponies lived happily with nature and other species as they grew use to it. The rules of this land were just and kind to their ponies that was under their watch. Yet some had trouble adjusting to one being a dragon, for the rulers of this land were the great and powerful Alicorn queen, Twilight Sparkle, and the noble and grand dragon king, Spike. Yet most excepted the dragon as their king, for he had brought piece with most of the other species. Together, he and Twilight brought great times and love for their land, and each other for a daughter had brought into this world. Now, She's about to start her own journey in friendship, life and love._

* * *

It was a rainy night the the capital of Equestia, Cantorlot. As they rain purred down and ponies seek refuge from the rain, a young dragon ran through the purring rain with galloping hooves right behind her. She had light purple scales on her body with green scales on her belly and spines running down her back. She also had a weird horn pointing out of her forehead that was the same color as her body. She turned to see three stallions clad in armor were running after her. She turned back forward and tried to increase he speed, but as she did, she saw lights coming from in front of her and then she saw she was in trouble. As she turned back and forth at the two groups closing in on her. Just as it looked hopeless, she saw an ally and then she headed down it. As she ran through the ally, she saw that she was heading for a dead end. As she got close, she saw a few trach cans and so she closed her eyes and began to focus, and soon the cans were lifted off the ground. When they were in place, she began to jump on top of them and then another and another. And soon, she was opne of the wall she then took off down the roof of the building until she reached another ally. She jumped down and landed safely.

"Yes, made it." she said as she look over her shoulder to see no pony was following her, she then turned back and was met by five unicorn guards ready to take her.

"Amethyst, your coming with us." one of them said as he took a step closer towards the young dragon. She looked at them and then let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, I got farther then before." Amethyst said as she followed the guard off in to the night as one hoofed her an umbrella to keep her from getting even more wet then she already was.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, a tall and elegant looking Alicorn stood in the throne room and looked out into the gloomy sky. She had a star shaped crown, a light purple coat, a long horn along with a lovely pair of wings on her back, her mane was a flowing wave of purple with a small sliver of dark pink which also matched her tail, and finally, her cutie mark was that of large purple and white star with a few small star around it. She looked worried as she stared out into the night, and then suddenly a guard came up to her.

"Your majesty, we have word that she had been apprehended and is being brought here as we speak." the guard said as he looked at the Alicorn queen standing there with a relief look on her face.

"Thank you, you may leave." Twilight said as she looked at the guard and smiled as he bowed, and then he proceeded to leave the room. As he walked out, another guard walked in with Amethyst on his back with a pair of hoof covers on her wrists. When he got to the center of the room, he bucked her off, making her rear hit the hard floor and then he turned and then he turned to leave. She turned towards him with an angry look on her face, and then as she turned back to face Queen Twilight.

"Really mom, hoof cuffs?" she said with a groan and held up her wrists to show what she was talking about.

"What did you expect? This is the fifth time you snuck out this month." Twilight said as she looked stern at her daughter.

"What did you expect? You never let me leave with out an escort, every were." Amethyst groaned as she sat down and crossed her legs. As the two stared at each other, Twilight's eye softened and she kneeled down next to the young dragon as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Amethyst, but it's dangers out there and your still a young dragon." she said calmly as she could as she wanted to stop their fighting for it was special night for them.

"But I'm over 500 years old. I think I'm ready to see the world." she said as she turned away from her mother, which annoyed Twilight to no end. So, she stood up and then looked down at the young dragon on the floor.

"Fine, be that way. Then go to your room and I'll welcome your father back with out you. Guard." Twilight called out as a guard walked up to her and bowed. As they did this, she said, "Please take Amethyst to her bed chambers and then unlock her." And with that, he lifted her up on his back and then walked out of the room as Twilight let out a loud sigh.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Twilight was in the caves under the castle and she stood in front of a pair of large doors with two guards that had seen their best years past them. They bowed their best to her, but it was very difficult for them and she smiled at them.

"Thank you for keeping him safe over the year." she said as she walked up to the old stallions as they stepped aside to let her past. But just before she walked past them, she looked at them and w=then wit a smile she said, "And I believe you earned a reward." and as she said that, she focused her magic in her horn and then around the to elder guards. And then in a flash of light, the two stallions were back to a younger age, which shocked and excited them.

"Thank you, Queen." one said as he and then other took of to spend their youth right and left Twilight with a smile as she used magic to open the doors. As they opened, she laid her eyes on a large bed in the room but the thing she was looking at was the large, purple dragon with green belly, spines, and claws. As she walked over to him, the dragon began to stir and soon was sitting up and stretching with a loud yawn that showed her large, sharp teeth.

"Yeah, my love." Twilight said as she walked up to the dragon, who was rubbing his eyes. And then when he laid his eyes on her, he smiled as he turned towards her, placed his claw around her neck and then plant a passionate kiss on her mouth as he pulled away and then he said.

"One Hundred years a sleep and I still can't keep my eyes off you, my love." he said as he sat up and then the two held each other and continued to kiss in the gem filled room.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue. I hope you liked it and now here are somethings about the world in this fic.**

**TV and movies exist at this time. So, if you want you oc to be a star, go for it.**

**Cars and planes exist as well. Cars run off Liquid Magic, a special magic made by ponies in Cloudsdale. Planes are a combo of Pegasus for steering and Unicorns for fuel.**

**All species are welcome to be ocs, good and bad. If you want to be a bad guy, then please put "Anti-Dragon." As job.**

**And I would like the app by PM's**

**Now, for a few rules for the Elements of Harmony.**

**1. Two of them can be related to the originals, which makes three in total related.**

**2, Any species can be a user.**

**3, Now, this one is the one I really need. One must be a guard, male, and he will automatically be loyalty.**

**Now, here's the app.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Species (Pegasus, Unicorn, and Earth Ponies count as different species): **

**Gender:**

******Age (Lets go by human. So, 17 year old is the same.)**

******Sexuality:**

******Personality:**

******Coat:**

******Mane/Tale:**

******Eyes:**

******Cutie Mark:**

******Job:**

******Home:**

******Favorite food:**

******Favorite hobby:**

******Family/Friends:**

******Fears:**

******Pets:**

******Would you like to be paired up?:**

******If yes, then please describe them:**

******Any ideas for an Episode/Chapter:**

******Anything I missed?:**

******Well, that's it. I hope you all have fun and fill these out. I'm also looking for a Beta-Reader for the story. If your interested, please PM me.**


End file.
